Start All Over
by Jinglelicious
Summary: Another Niley Story
1. Chapter 1

Miley made her way down to the nearest starbucks joint. She just landed back home in Los Angeles after a 3 week vacation on Liam's movie set. She stepped into the joint, hearing laughter coming from different ages, the strong coffee aroma and the unfriendliness of the staff made her feel like home. She placed a usual order and made her way to the collection point. It was a rather small and packed joint so she was trying her best to get her bulky luggage through the crowd but there was this man in her way. He was deliberately blocking Miley's way as whichever direction she moved in, he would too. She looked up and saw a familiar face. It was Joe. Joe was the only close guy friend that she has had. They were really tight and close back when she was dating his brother and even when they broke up; Joe was there for her all the time.

She smiled and hugged him as she exclaimed 'Oh my god, it's been so long!'

Well, they are after all mega superstars, it's already not an everyday thing you get to see or talk to your family, be it friends…

They stood by the collection point even though Joe already collected his beverage.

'Sorry miles, I would really like to stay longer but I have to get back to the studio to bring the others their order'

'No its okay, I have to get back and unpack anyways. Oh ya, I heard you decided to make a new album!'

'Yea, but not exactly my album'

'I figured that out when I saw the decaf espresso'

'You okay?'

'Yea sure, see you soon!'

'Yea, bye miles!'

Miley looked as Joe walked out the the joint as she started to have a flashback about all the times she and her ex-boyfriend, Nick had in starbucks. He would always know exactly what she feels like drinking that particular day while he orders a decaf espresso without fail. He was a diabetic and some random online article stated that it was beneficial so he became superstitious ever since. Miley and her ex were both strong coffee addicts and they always thought that that was a sign.

'Ice latte for Miss Miley?'

Miley snapped out of her flashback and grabbed her drink and left before the paparazzi figured out where she was.

She dragged her luggage across the street, ignoring fans along her way. She didn't mean to ignore her fans; she was just too engrossed in her thoughts.

She walked and suddenly her heel broke which made her stumble and fall and dropped her belongings. Embarrassment wasn't the thing that she had on the top of her mind. She gathered up her precious belongings only to see that her dogtag was directly in the way of a van. She seemed as if she was in those movie effects where the only thing you could see was the item and the background was just a blur. She rushed over to pick up her dogtag. Her sudden appearance made the driver lose his control and could not stop the van in time. A few seconds before Miley blacked out, she saw a figure walking towards her and picked her up…


	2. Chapter 2

Miley lay on the hospital bed as her friends and family surrounded her. Turns out, Joe was the one who sent her to the hospital. She opened her eyes to a couple of familiar faces that she couldn't put a name to.

'What happened?'

The doctor walked up towards her 'You took a hit. It seems like there isnt much brain damage but you are suffering from slight post traumatic amnesia'

Miley's parents went up and asked 'So you mean she doesn't remember us doc?'

'Not necessarily…her brain has channelled out memories that caused her huge pain in her life and it's going to take sometime for the memories to come back. So unless you in one way or another hurt her with much impact, she'll know who you are'

Her family then stood forward and Miley was able to recognise all of them. They were relieved but they wanted to test the theory so they asked Miley to recognise Joe and Demi and she did. The doctor went on 'I guess none of you have done much damage to her, Im guessing she will be just fine'

'Actually…' Joe blurted, 'I have an idea to test her condition'

Everyone knew exactly what Joe was going to do and they all agreed to it since it's for the best for both Miley and the doctor in his treatment plans.

Joe walked into the waiting room where Nick was pacing around anxiously.

'Nick, I have a favour to ask'

'Is Miley alright? What is it?'

'We'll need you to find out…'

Joe walked back into the room with Nick behind him.

Miley's father whispered to her and asked her to recognise the man behind Joe.

She looked over at a blur figure, he looked kinda like Joe so there is some form of familiarity to it but she couldn't put a name to it or any memories she have ever had with him. It felt to her like she had to remember details of a blurry dream.

She sat up and looked directly at Nick who didn't know whether he should smile or not, after all he wasn't very welcomed in the Cyrus family after the breakup.

'Im guessing you're Joe's brother?'

Joe nodded 'Yes miles you're correct but is that it?'

'I don't know, it feels like I've seen you before somewhere…'

The doctor took his notes 'alright then, I'll leave you guys to it, Mr and Mrs Cyrus, can I have a word?'

The doctor and Miley's parents stepped out of the room to have a private chat about Miley's condition.

While Joe, Nick and Demi are in the room with Miley, Miley started asking about Nick.

'Im so sorry, but what's your name again?'

'It's Nick'

'So how did we meet?'

Joe, Nick and Demi looked at each other not knowing how to reply.

'Nick why don't you stay in the room and make sure Miley gets some sleep. Demi can I have a word?'

Demi and Joe walked over to a corner in the room.

'So suddenly you're talking to me?'

'Im sorry I thought you needed space'

'I did!'

'Cant we be friends?'

'Fine...for Miley'

'Good I want to talk about Miley…'

'Yes, Joe, your point!'

'Don't you think its best if we keep her relationship with Nick a secret? After all she was so heartbroken and Liam was happy with Nick either…'

'I can't lie to my best friend! And if she finds out, it would be worse!'

Back with Nick and Miley, Miley wouldn't stop questioning Nick who seems to be avoiding all the questions.

'Were we close?'

'Miles you should get some sleep…'

'Im guessing we are! Since you're calling me Miles like Joe'

'Miles you should really sleep'

'I bet Joe and Demi are dating and not knowing they are!'

'Miley you need your sleep'

'Isnt funny how some people don't know they were in a relationship'

'You have no idea'

'Sorry?'

'Get some sleep…'

'Fine… If you start singing country I think I'll mistake you as my dad'

'Don't break my heart, my achy breaky heart'

Nick realised how ironic that sounded the minute it came out of his mouth.

'Yes night daddy'

'Night miles'

Miley shut her eyes and slept soundly. It must be nice to feel so happy all the time…

Nick held Miley's hand while she fell asleep. He found his dogtag clutched tightly in Miley's hand, stained in blood.

Nick walked over to Joe and Demi

'This was the reason she got into an accident' He said and held up his dogtag.

'Nick, Joe thinks we shouldn't tell her'

'I can't pretend like nothing has happened between us, she's treating me very nicely and she's engaged…'

'What do you mean bro?'

'I mean I'll fall in love with her'

'Weren't you always?'

'At least it was less complicated back then when she was ignoring me'

'Nick, im thinking we should tell her.'

'Joe?'

'Look at her, how long has it been since you've seen Miley sleep with a smile…'

'Joe's right…'

'Fine, we'll keep it a secret for a while'


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Nick visited Miley at 8 in the morning. He wanted to see her wake up. He loved how she would slowly open her eyes and give a faint smile when she sees him…or at least she used to. Nick walked in only to see Miley already awake and was pleading the doctor to discharge her.

'Please doc, I really don't like it her'

'Miley, we need to keep up with your amnesia condition'

'Fine, but as soon as you can, please let me go home'

'I will. Hey look your friend's here! I'll leave you guys to it'

Miley tilted her head and saw Nick standing there with a bouquet of daffodils.

He smiled and walked towards her 'Hey. Up so early?'

'Couldn't get much sleep, this bed sucks'

'Well, too bad then…'

'Anyways I have something to ask you'

'What is it miles?'

'Why can't I remember you?'

'Doctor said you have amnesia'

'Yes post traumatic amnesia… have you by any chance did anything to me?'

Nick opened his mouth then closes it a few seconds later. He didn't know how to answer. He finally thought of the perfect excuse and Miley cut him off with her laughter.

'I was just kidding why do you seem so uptight! We were obviously great friends or how would you know I love daffodils' Miley said and reached towards the bouquet and gave it a whiff.

Nick felt really guilty and bad so he didn't say anything and simply nodded his head and smiled.

Nick and Miley spend the entire morning fooling around like little kids.

During lunch time, the nurse brought in Miley's lunch.

'Miss Cyrus, lunch time'

'I don't want to eat that, it looks so gross'

'That's okay nurse, I'll make sure she takes some' Nick said and signal for the nurse to leave.

'Miss Cyrus must be so lucky to have you as her boyfriend'

'Oh im not her boyfriend'

Nurse gave a confused look and left.

'So why are you so defensive about you being my boyfriend?'

'I don't want the word to get out'

'Yea I wished I forgot I was famous too…'

'Yea, lunch time'

Nick held up the plate and attempted to feed miley who was repelling against the spoon that was coming directly at her. She whined and struggled which accidentally made Nick spill the food on her. He grabbed some paper towels and helped Miley clean up. Miley looked into Nick who was merely inches away from her. Nick looked up as they shared a moment.

'Nick?'

'Yea?' Nick replied without moving an inch

'How sure are you that we are friends?'

'Positive'

'I don't believe you'

Nick and Miley both went for it and kissed each other. It was really passionate and felt really good and neither of them wanted to let go of each other.

At this point in time, Demi and Joe walked into the room…


	4. Retraction for chapter 3

SO SORRY I UPLOADED THE WRONG CHAPTER 3 PREVIOUSLY!

Its been replaced. Thank y'all!


	5. Chapter 4

'Nick what do you think you're doing?'

They both got a shock and let go of each other

Joe went over and pulled Nick out of the room.

Back in the room, Demi was trying her best to explain to a confused Miley

'Whats going on, why cant we kiss'

'Miley, you have a boyfriend'

'I do? Why don't I remember him'

'You weren't exactly in love with him'

'Then why didn't I break up with him?'

'Miley that's not the point'

'Then what is! I'll call him and break up with him since I don't love him'

'Miley, he's a very nice guy…'

'I like Nick, wait no, I love him'

Demi didn't know what more to say. She knew that this would happen but she didn't except it to happen so soon. Who would have? It's not that common to see 2 exes rekindling within 2 days time. But this was probably because they never did un-kindle.

With Nick and Joe, Joe was busy giving Nick a piece of his mind.

'Nick are you crazy? She's dating'

'I know, I couldn't help it'

'I know you love her, but you guys broke up…you need to respect that'

'It was your idea to keep that away from Miley in the first place'

'That's because I thought it would be the best for her to forget that relationship that has been haunting her for so long'

'Joe, I love her, and she loves me, It will always be this way no matter who we date'

'But…'

'Just stay out of this Joe…'

Miley was able to discharge after 3 days and her parents came over to drive her back home. She went up to her room and started to look around for things to jog her memory about her boyfriend and about Nick.

She walked around her room and saw many photos of her dogs but none of her boyfriend, Liam was on display.

She drawed out a stack of letters and started browsing through them… The writer didn't leave his name and signed off with 'your prince' She didn't know who they were from but judging from the contents, it seems as though they were from her boyfriend. She thought that maybe Demi was wrong, maybe she was happy with her relationship with Liam. What happened with Nick maybe just because he was the only one that was taking care of her for the past few days. She thought that her feelings for Nick may go by in a few days. She picked up her guitar and a couple of song sheets fall off. They were songs written by her. Playing through her own songs, feeling the emotions behind them, she was sure that she was in love with Liam or what else could inspire her to write such love songs. After all, Nick did insist that he was just a friend of Miley's.

She sat on her bed and thought to herself 'I must be in love with my boyfriend; Nick is just a friend…just a friend'


	6. Chapter 5

Over with Nick and Joe, Nick was trying to get Joe to tell Miley the truth about him and Miley. He didn't want to do it because he wouldn't know how Miley would react to it. He loves her ever since 6 years ago they met and haven't been able to forget her till now. He hated himself for hurting Miley and for letting Miley walk out the door, right out of his life. He couldn't jeopardise their relationship again.

'Nick are you crazy, it brought so much pain to her'

'Maybe things are different now'

'We all know you love her but she is dating now, just because she had amnesia doesn't mean you can manipulate it'

'And you're doing what exactly?'

'Im not manipulating her…its making use of the situation to help our friend'

'In other words, manipulation…Look Joe, If you don't I will, and you know which option would hurt her more'

'Fine I'll do it'


	7. Chapter 6

Joe went up to Miley's doorstep and rang the doorbell. Her father opened up.

'Hey Joe, what are you doing here?'

'Im here to tell her the truth about Nick'

'Are you sure that will go well?'

'Well I have to. Right…'

'Right…she's upstairs'

Joe walked into Miley's room seeing her with her guitar sitting at her balcony

'Hey miles, looks like you've haven't forgotten how to play a guitar!'

'Yea'

'You know who you used to write songs for? On a daily basis'

'Yea, my boyfriend'

'Well you're half right. It's your ex-boyfriend'

'What do you mean?'

'Nick's your ex-boyfriend'

'Wait what?'

'Yea im sorry for keeping it in'

'I don't believe you'

'Miley…'

'Whatever the point is, Liam is my boyfriend and judging by all these, he should mean a lot to me'

'Then why don't you remember him'

'I will. Eventually…'

'Miley…'

'I think you should go'

Miley 'escorted' Joe out of her room and locked the doors. She sat on her bed, even more confused than ever. All these song sheets, letters, who were they for and from?

She walked around her room; all of them looked very familiar to her but the memories of each and every one of the items were foreign.

Miley knew that she have an amazing boyfriend but now that Joe has cleared things out, she didn't know how to feel about her relationship status. She didn't know how she felt about them, neither Nick nor Liam.

Her phone rang and Liam's face appeared on her screen. She hesitated for a few seconds, pacing around her room, not knowing what to do. She gave in and picked up anyways.

'Hello?'

'Hey Miley, heard about your accident, are you alright?'

'Yea just had some minor cuts' Miley lied

'I see…hey so I'll meet you at the pier tomorrow noon is that okay?'

'Erm yea why not, see you then!'

'Awesome'

Miley hung up and crashed on her bed. It is politically correct answer being someone's girlfriend to go on a date…but she doesn't remember anything about him!

She dozed off hoping that by sleeping would change everything...


	8. Chapter 7

She eventually woke up, got dress and left for her date. When she got there, Liam was already there dressed sloppily with his baggage.

'Hey Liam, whats with the baggage? Going somewhere?'

'Miley whats wrong?'

'What?'

'I just landed at LAX an hour ago'

'Oh Im sorry I totally forgot. Its been a rough week'

'Yea, feeling better?'

'Yea'

'So what did you ask me here for?'

'What do you mean? We always meet here'

Miley was embarrassed. She couldn't carry on the conversation. But she knew exactly why she always meets Liam here. Its was calm, quiet, away from the city noises, away from the life she is living…maybe that's why she dated Liam in the first place…to get away from her life.

'So how long are you staying?'

'A week or two, it depends'

'Cool. Hey the dog's drowning over there'

'Yea I see it!'

Miley picked up a long looking branch and reach it out into the water. The dog seemed to understand what she was doing and was trying to swim towards it. The dog tugged on the branch as the wave crashed on the shore. Miley couldn't anchor her feet firmly to the ground and got washed into the sea. Some object hit her on the head as she dozed into her subconscious state. Her flashbacks and memories her brain was sectioning away from her started to come back one by one in photographic forms.

She felt a strong pair of arms pulling her out of the water and laid her on shore. She snapped back into reality as she heard faint barks coming from the dog that was rescued as well by Liam.

'Thank you'

'You should really start doing things that are within your capacity'

'I know. Liam I have something to tell you'

'What is it?'

'I think we are not working out'

'What do you mean?'

'To be honest, I had amnesia for the past week and couldn't remember anything regarding you or Nick…and somehow when I was in the ocean, these memories started coming back to me'

'And…?'

'And I wasn't in love with you at all…I was just trying to run away from reality but I don't think its fair for you'

'Miley…'

'Im sorry, I have to go'

Miley picked up the dog and ran towards her car and shut the doors. She felt really bad leaving Liam out at the pier when he just saved her life. But she also remembered how she got into the accident in the first place. She was never ready to let go of Nick. He was her first love and her only true love. Her songs spoke for themselves as now all of that made perfect sense. She headed home, drenched but ignoring her family as she hurried up the stairs.

She stood at her doorstep as she saw a familiar figure standing by the balcony.


	9. Chapter 8

'Nick…'

Nick turned around and saw Miley drenched from head to toe holding a shivering puppy.

'Miley what happened, god lets get you cleaned up'

He said and took the dog from her hands and places it in her bathtub.

'Wait Nick…'

'What is it?'

'I remember'

'Remember what?'

'Everything…'

Nick dropped whatever that he was doing and walked towards her.

'What are you saying?'

'Im saying, I broke up with Liam'

Nick, trying to hid his excitement and joy at hearing that asked further.

'Why?'

'Cause I remembered why did I got into the accident in the first place' Miley said and held up the dogtag.

Nick reached for it and placed it on his palm.

'Miley…I…'

'Im sorry for walking out on you 4 years ago… Im sorry I pretended I didn't care… Im sorry that all I did for 4 years was to write silly love songs that I psycho-ed myself that they were for Liam'

'Miley say no more, I am the one to blame… I never stopped loving you since the day I met you 6 years ago. I never stopped even when I was dating those girls…'

'I've learnt a lot in the past week. I've learnt that I should be fighting for things that are worth keeping or I might never remember them again…'

'Can we put all these things behind us?'

Miley nodded.

'Good, I love you miles…'

'I love you too'

'Now can we get you cleaned up before I ask you something?'

'God no, you know I can't 'handle suspense!'

'Fine…' Nick said and simultaneously pulled out a velvet box and got down on his right knee.

'Nick?'

'Don't worry im not proposing…yet…'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean I will eventually. But right now, I just want to let you know that Im here. I promise to be here forever and always.'

Miley smiled and blushed at him

'So is that a yes?'

'Yes to what?'

'To my promise'

Miley nodded as Nick slide the ring into her finger as they hugged. They knew at that second, that their fate was set all along.


	10. Author's Note

Hi guys, thank you for reading. I realized my stories are getting shorter and shorter LOL. But i swear it ain't intentional.

Oh and i dont know why are my stories titled with Niley songs...i guess they just fit the plot!

Love,

Jingles


End file.
